


Make It Difficult

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Weiss Kreuz.
Genre: Frottage., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-18
Updated: 2007-04-18
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Omi was going to havekittensif he found out they had been making out barely a few minutes before their mark was supposed to appear.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[springkink](http://springkink.livejournal.com/).

**Make It Difficult.**

Aya shoved him against the wall in a dark alley, and before he could say anything at all he was pushing his tongue in his mouth, pressed completely against him, hands tight against his shoulders. Shock kept Ken from reacting at first, mouth slack as Aya's tongue kept wrapping around his, pressing a knee between his legs.

“Abyssinian, what the fuck?” he managed after a few moments, more than ready to ignore the mess it would cause and use his bugnuks if needed.

As if knowing that, Aya looked at him. He was as stony faced as ever – because surely having a facial expression was for mere mortals – but there was something lurking in his eyes, something that Ken had found in his eyes a couple of times, too.

“Watch your hand, Siberian.”

Then his mouth was warm against his again, and fuck if he was going to let Aya lead on this so he kissed him back, even if this was too close, would make it difficult to defend himself if Aya had indeed lost it, but he managed to move his hands to press Aya completely against him and it hurt when the seam of his jeans moved directly against his half-hard cock but it also made him shiver, made him push his leg between Aya's too, more than a little surprised when he felt him hard too.

Omi was going to have _kittens_ if he found out they had been making out barely a few minutes before their mark was supposed to appear, but damn if he didn't want to see the fucking Fujiyima-iceberg coming.

His breathing speed up and if the kiss was more bitting than anything else, neither of them complained, his hands tight against Aya's ass while Aya kept his bruising hold on his shoulders, and he was hard too, moving hard against his thigh. He groaned, not as loud as he – fuck – would've liked but then he broke the kiss just to bite Aya's neck hard because Aya was going to come first.

He heard a barely muffled groan and then Aya stilled against him, his hold on his shoulders tightening before he bowed his head, breathing hard, and Ken felt a rush of pure adrenaline go direct to his cock as he came, too, so hard that for a moment he was sure he was going to black out.

He took a deep breath as Aya stepped back, willing his knees to behave. Aya moved and, other than a faint flush to his face, he seemed as stony faced as usual.

“The mark will be here soon, we can't be distracted,” Aya commanded, and the temptation to hit him helped Ken sober way to fast after his orgasm.

“Who's fault is that?!” Ken asked, but he was interrupted by the crackle of static as Omi called him. “Yeah, yeah, we're ready.”

When he looked towards Aya, he was _almost_ sure he had seen the bastard smirking.


End file.
